Flores de Cerejeiras
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Mukuro x Hibari - Mukuro faz uma visita à Hibari e isso o faz perceber.. Não é como se odiasse as flores de cerejeira, apenas odiava a humilhação que sofreu naquele dia e o quão vazio se tornou seu mundo quando virou um perdedor..


Flores de Cerejeiras

Advertências:

Flores de Cerejeira

Advertências:  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi (MukuroxHibari)  
Essa fanfic não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos)  
Serão necessários 5 reviews para a publicação de outra história seguindo esse universo.

Apreciem a leitura.

Era cedo, talvez cinco ou cinco e meia da manhã, não tinha certeza mas sabia que ainda era cedo pois o sol estava começando a nascer. Havia passado a noite na rua, com seus companheiros do Comitê Disciplinar Namimori, colocando a ordem nos desordeiros que invadiam sua escola a noite para pichar as paredes. Um bando desprezível que teve a punição merecida por tentar denegrir a imagem da instituição.

Agora, todos caminhavam em direção da saída da escola, todos cansados e com seus uniformes com o sangue dos indisciplinados. Tetsuya, o vice-líder, já havia organizado um grupo para carregar os corpos desmaiados dos garotos e levá-los a um terreno abandonado a alguns quarteirões dali, onde ligariam para a emergência, avisando dos mesmos. Faltava ainda algumas horas para a aula começar, para se apresentarem dignamente para a aula era necessário que tomassem um bom banho e modificassem suas vestes.

Hibari, o líder do grupo, retirava um pequeno lenço branco de seu bolso e limpava suas mãos, cuidadosamente entre os dedos e suas unhas, garantindo que não ficaria nenhum resquício de sangue. Não havia considerado o trabalho difícil, logo, não se cansou, mas não pode evitar sujar um pouco o punho de seu uniforme com o sangue dos delinqüentes. E mesmo não demonstrando, gostaria de tomar um banho para ajudá-lo a despertar após passar a noite toda trabalhando.

- Tetsuya.. - Chamou, guardando o lenço em seu bolso. - Vá para casa se trocar primeiro, assim que você retornar eu irei.. - Falou, virando as costas em direção da escola. Não poderia deixá-la vazia agora, precisava ao menos um membro do Comitê Disciplinar ficar de plantão para garantir a segurança da escola e ele é o que estava em melhores condições naquele momento.

- Está bem, líder.. - Falou Tetsuya, fazendo sinal para o grupo se dispersar, ficando sozinho com Hibari. - Líder.. Retornarei dentro de uma hora, se desejar, posso trazer uma troca de vestes.. - Comentou, sabia que seria bem mais prático para Hibari apenas mudar de roupa dentro do estabelecimento.

- Não precisa.. - Sua voz saiu vazia, esfregando um dos olhos, tentando despertar. Não era uma face de fraqueza que demonstrava a qualquer um, apenas a Tetsuya, o companheiro em quem mais confiava. - Tenho um uniforme na sala de recepção.. - Explicou, sempre mantinha um uniforme extra em um dos armários da sala, pois garantia que poderia se trocar caso seu uniforme não se encontrasse em boas condições.

-Hibari.. - Disse seu nome em tom baixo, demonstrando um pouco de preocupação. Hibari havia se esforçado demais e mesmo não querendo perder a pose, estava cansado. - Talvez seja melhor você retornar para casa, eu fico.. - Se ofereceu, não se importaria em ficar direto na escola até o horário da aula, como vice-líder do comitê, seu trabalho era cuidar de Hibari para que ele sempre estivesse em boas condições de enfrentar os transtornos na instituição.

- Eu estou bem.. - Falou, virando-se para Tetsuya com um pouco de mau humor, seus olhos, revelavam pequenas olheiras abaixo deles. Mas era óbvio que a falta de sono não causava essa irritação e sim o comentário que o outro havia feito, parecendo subestimá-lo, como se fosse incapaz de suportar uma noite em claro.

- Me desculpe, é claro, líder.. - Se desculpou, dando as costas e indo embora, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com Hibari naquelas condições. Na pior das hipóteses, terminam os dois feridos depois de se enfrentarem, o que não era conveniente nem para eles e nem para o comitê disciplinar. Apenas concentrou-se em se retirar o mais rápido possível para assim poder retornar e permitir que Hibari adquirisse o seu merecido descanso.

Hibari apenas caminhou para o prédio da escola, entrando nele, trocando seus sapatos pelas sapatilhas nas quais garantiam que o piso do local não fosse danificado. Caminhou, sentindo seus próprios passos mais lentos que o normal, subindo as escadas do segundo andar e dando de vista com as enormes janelas daquele corredor, que davam para o pátio de trás. Como previsível, enormes árvores de flores de cerejeira mostravam sua beleza a aquele sol que revelava seu brilho a cada minuto que passava com maior intensidade.

Aquele ambiente era perfeito, era uma bela escola no auge da primeira, mostrando-se acolhedora, mas nem por isso intima o suficiente para dar espaço a indisciplina. Abriu um dos vidros de uma das janelas, sentindo o vento se chocar contra a sua face, um vento gelado e agradável do início da manhã. Junto com ele, vinha aquele doce perfume das belas flores, um perfume suave que era exalado apenas por alguns poucos dias durante todo o ano.

Levou seus pálidos dedos até seus negros fios de cabelo, colocando-os para trás, apreciando aquela sensação. Sentiu, junto com o vento, o sol atingir sua face, finalmente no alto do céu, deixando sua aparência alaranjada para adquirir o costumeiro amarelo. Sentiu o calor em sua face, fechando os olhos, desfrutando ao máximo do suave toque quente que lhe aquecia contra aquele frio vento, eles lutavam em perfeita harmonia, dando-lhe uma sensação prazerosa.

Abriu os olhos, parecendo sério, ainda mantendo o olhar para o pátio. Se seus instintos estavam corretos, havia alguém lhe observando.. Teria sobrado alguém do massacre da noite passada? Se sim, então precisaria eliminá-lo e desaparecer com qualquer evidência antes que a escola abrisse, seria desagradável para os outros alunos verem o rumo que aqueles jovens, que eram normais até trilharem o caminho errado, adquiriam ao serem pegos pelo comitê.

Sentiu o vento ficar mais forte, trazendo mais uma vez o doce odor das flores, porém, dessa vez, não era suave. Levou sua mão até seu rosto, impedindo suas narinas de absorverem mais aquele adocicado odor nauseante. Era forte demais, perturbador demais, enjoativo.. Perigoso! Apoiou um dos braços na janela, sentia-se tonto, seu senso de profundidade havia desaparecido, não ouvia mais o som do vento.. Seu corpo, gradativamente perdia as forças e sem ser capaz de evitar, tombava em direção da janela.

Iria cair, seu corpo era pego pela gravidade e forçado-a a ir naquela direção! Iria cair do segundo andar! Tentou se segurar, mas seu corpo não correspondia, apenas viu seu corpo tombar e seus olhos notarem o chão de terra que esperava abaixo de si. Porém, antes que o seu corpo deslizasse totalmente para fora da janela, sentiu algo rodear sua cintura, impedindo sua eminente queda com insuportável gentileza. Estava atordoado, mas sabia quem era o responsável por aquilo, o único capaz de fazê-lo lembrar como poderiam ser odiosas as belas flores da primavera.

- Muito cuidado, Hibari.. - Soou a voz do responsável por impedir sua queda. Hibari podia sentir o rosto dele próximo de sua nuca, sua respiração quente se chocando com sua pele e a malicia de sua voz. - Ou você pode cair, kufufu.. - Deu sua característica risada contida com aquela ponta de cinismo.

- Rokudo.. Mukuro.. - Pronunciou Hibari o nome daquele que lhe perturbava nesse instante. Sabia que ele o abraçava por trás, sentia o seu corpo tocando no dele, mas ainda assim, não era capaz de empurrá-lo, afastar aquele ser tão repugnante, responsável por aquele odor exagerado.

- Nos encontramos de novo.. - Falou, segurando o rosto de Kyouya e virando-o em sua direção, encarando-o apenas por alguns segundos com o seu olho direito de tom carmim. Não foi necessário muito para que Kyouya recordasse das más experiências que havia vivido com o outro, porém, não houve tempo para pensar, havia perdido a consciência.

Assim que despertou, Hibari não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado, porém toda a exaustão e sono que sentia antes já haviam desaparecido por completo. Abriu seus olhos, visualizando o local a sua volta, era a sala de recepção. Porém, estava tudo escuro.. Mas era estranho, conseguia enxergar a sua volta.. Significava que já era noite? Havia passado tanto tempo desacordado? Mas o que havia acontecido? Sentiu mais uma vez aquele cheiro de flores de cerejeira, levantando-se rápido do sofá onde estava deitado e voltando o olhar para a escrivaninha, notando a figura na qual procurava sentada em sua cadeira.

Não sabia descrever o ódio que sentia ao visualizar aquela figura a sua frente. Rokudo Mukuro, o homem responsável por humilhá-lo na primeira vez que se encontraram, mostrando a visível diferença de força entre os dois e no quão ingênuo e simplório Kyouya era. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando conter a raiva, deslizou sua mão até o seu cinto, a procura de suas tonfas, porém não conseguiu encontrá-las, haviam sido tiradas de si. Mas respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar e fazer um plano, só pela falta de suas armas não significava que ele era incapaz de lutar.

- Nãnániná não! - Falou Mukuro, observando Hibari com um sorriso, desejando repreendê-lo por sua intenção de lutar, mostrando o seu dedo indicador e acenando-o negativamente. - Não vim para lutar, Hibari, apenas desejo conversar com você, por isso, acalme-se.. - Disse de forma pacifica, sorrindo.

Seria impossível descrever a raiva que invadiu Hibari naquele instante. Não havia ido ali para lutar? Então que outro motivo teria? Não tinham assuntos a tratar, apenas queria acabar com aquele maldito que destruiu a disciplina Namimori e humilhou-o! Iria acabar com ele, ai, se ficasse de bom humor, ouviria o que ele tem a dizer. Isso, é claro, se durante o combate, não arrancasse a língua atrevida daquele cara! Sempre se divertindo as suas custas!

- E mesmo que você quisesse.. - Mukuro levantou-se, dando a volta pela escrivaninha e fazendo Hibari ficar em posição de luta. - Não vai.. - Mukuro não teve tempo para concluir sua frase, viu Hibari vir para cima de si, desferindo um chute em sua face, coisa que não teve efeito, pois o chute ultrapassou o seu corpo sem qualquer dano. - Adiantar.. - Falou, movimentando os ombros, mostrando o quão em vão havia sido a tentativa.

- Uma ilusão..? - Perguntou-se Hibari, olhando a sua volta o mais rápido que era capaz. Precisava localizar qualquer falha que revelasse a origem daquela ilusão para assim destruir o responsável por ela.

- Kufufu.. Sempre nervoso, não é mesmo? - Falou Mukuro, caminhando em direção da janela e abrindo uma das cortinas, revelando o que havia lá fora.

- Isso.. - Hibari ficou sem palavras, observando aquilo um pouco chocado, não havia previsto essa possibilidade. Mas isso explicava alguns pontos, como não sentir qualquer exaustão ao despertar, nada daquilo estava mesmo ali, seu corpo não estava ali.

- É o meu mundo.. - Sorriu, olhando de relance para o lado de fora, vendo o completo vazio e a mais negra escuridão.. O mesmo local no qual Hibari havia sido derrotado, mas as flores já haviam desaparecido, ele estava agora submerso nas próprias trevas.. A escuridão era responsável por aquela sensação de que era noite. Desde o início, havia colocado Hibari em seu mundo de ilusão, projetado dentro dele o universo Namimori, que ele havia criado com afinco para agradar o outro, esperando que assim ele não ficasse tão na defensiva.

- Então, irei destruí-lo.. - Hibari correspondeu o sorriso, não iria se deixar vencer por tão pouco, desferiu um chute contra a mesa, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Além dela sequer se mover, fazendo a sua perna ir com força contra ela, não foi capaz de sentir a sensação de atingi-la, nem ao menos dor. Apenas estava ciente da existência da mesma, pois sua perna foi incapaz de prosseguir o caminho e ultrapassá-la, como havia ocorrido com Mukuro.

- Acalme-se, Hibari.. - Sua voz permanecia inabalável, sabia que mesmo que o outro insistisse, de nada adiantaria, havia projetado aquele mundo apenas para o Hibari, não seria mais eficaz contra nenhum outro. - Vamos conversar.. - Disse, caminhando para um dos sofás da sala de recepção e fazendo um movimento para que Hibari o acompanhasse.

- O que você quer..? - Perguntou, irritado, detestava ser manipulado e naquele momento sentia-se obrigado a ouvir o que o outro lhe diria. Aquele mundo deveria ter alguma fraqueza, talvez, se sentisse dor.. Mordeu sua própria língua o mais forte que conseguia, se sua idéia estivesse correta, então a dor lhe tiraria daquele mundo.. Mas nada.. Sequer sentia sua própria língua.. O que aquilo significava?

- Não faça algo assim, Hibari.. - Repreendeu-o, havia notado a tentativa dele de despertar através da dor, era capaz de notar tudo, estava em seu mundo. - Se fosse de verdade, com essa força, você teria perdido sua própria língua.. E ai além de ser incapaz de falar, se eu não lhe socorresse, você poderia acabar morto.. Foi uma atitude extremamente impulsiva e tola! - Riu, divertia-se chamando a atenção das possíveis falhas do Hibari, pois tanto ele quanto Hibari sabiam, apenas Mukuro era capaz de encontrá-las.

- Você me enoja.. - Respondeu Hibari, aceitando participar daquele "jogo" por algum tempo até pensar em uma solução melhor, sentando-se no sofá da frente do de Mukuro, encarando-o. Esperava que ele fosse direto com o que desejava dizer, odiava prolongar aquelas conversas sem sentido e de ser tratado como um imbecil.

- Pois bem.. - Mukuro demonstrava-se satisfeito por ter conseguido dominar um pouco o Kyouya e conseguir que ele aceitasse a situação e agir como havia planejado. Mas, para não fazê-lo perder a calma mais uma vez, iria agir de acordo com os desejos dele e seria direto. - Vim lhe oferecer a chance de uma revanche.. - Sorriu, cruzando seus dedos e apoiando sua face nas costas de sua mão de um modo um tanto casual.

- Uhm..? - Hibari demonstrou um pouco de interesse, seria bom se eles finalmente pudessem lutar frente a frente sem mais aquela enrolação toda, medindo assim suas forças. Não seria mais como da última vez, dessa vez mostraria toda a sua força e não desmaiaria antes mesmo da luta se desenrolar como havia acontecido na última vez.

- Mas.. - Hibari apenas demonstrou irritação em seus olhos ao ouvir o "mas" sendo pronunciado nos lábios de Mukuro. Era óbvio, seria uma troca. Mukuro apenas divertiu-se com a expressão do Hibari, provavelmente estava decepcionado por não terem a luta direta que ele tanto desejava. - Preciso que cuide do meu corpo enquanto ele se recupera.. - Falou Mukuro, ainda com o olhar atento ao como o outro reagiria.

- Cuidar..? - Kyouya não entendeu, se lembrava bem, Dino havia lhe dito que o corpo original de Mukuro estava em uma cadeia, sedado para impedir qualquer tentativa de fuga. Mas ele usava aquela garota do tapa-olho como mediador, podendo assim ficar ciente do que acontecia fora da prisão e lutar quando necessário. Porém, por não ser seu corpo, seu poder era limitado e quando utilizado demais, colocava o seu corpo original em hibernação.

- Chrome, Ken e Chikusa vão atacar a prisão em uma tentativa de reaver o meu corpo.. E claro, estarei auxiliando-os com os meus poderes.. Porém, meu corpo vai estar muito frágil ao ser retirado do local, ficando inconsciente por quatro dias e mais três dias para recuperar ao menos quarenta porcento do movimento dele, já que ele está preso e alguns músculos ficaram atrofiados.. - Explicou sua situação, seu plano era simples, porém o desgaste que ele lhe traria quando concluído seria grande demais para ele garantir sua própria sobrevivência.

- E por que não pede aos seus subordinados para cuidarem de você? - Perguntou em um tom irritado. Mukuro estava falando sério? Queria que ele passasse uma semana cuidando de seu corpo até ele ter condições de se mover? E quarenta porcento não o deixaria com sua força total para lutar, isso significava que se quisesse lutar com ele com igualdade teria que cuidar dele por ainda mais tempo.

- Chrome vai ficar igualmente exausta, Ken e Chikusa sairão feridos e precisarão se poupar para trazer o meu corpo até você.. Além do que, não confiaria o meu corpo a alguém tão irresponsável quanto o Ken, que provavelmente esqueceria logo no segundo dia que mesmo inconsciente, meu corpo necessita ser hidratado e mantido em condições estáveis.. - Riu, sabia que ficando nas mãos dos seus companheiros, possivelmente acabaria morrendo de sede ou frio, provavelmente abandonado em algum canto do velho prédio abandonado onde eles residiam.

- Não é apenas isso, é? Seu corpo vai estar fraco e você não vai usar os seus poderes.. - Hibari analisava a situação, se fosse algo simples como cuidar do corpo não haveria problema para qualquer um fazer. Provavelmente o que levava Mukuro a pedir a ajuda era a proteção que ele precisaria, dos cuidados necessários para não sofrer danos ou ser capturado novamente enquanto ficasse inconsciente, o que não seria difícil uma vez que seus companheiros já se encontrassem feridos.

- Tem razão.. Preciso ficar com alguém forte o bastante para enfrentar os meus inimigos e inusitado o suficiente para que eles jamais pensem em me procurar com essa pessoa.. - Mukuro não podia deixar de ficar admirado, como previa, Hibari era mesmo incrível. Foi capaz de perceber aquilo sem precisar comentar, apenas uma pessoa tão fenomenal, delicada e bela como ele seria capaz de cuidar adequadamente de seu corpo.

- É tolice a sua pensar que eu não me aproveitaria disso.. Afinal, também sou seu inimigo.. - Comentou com uma expressão vazia e pensativa, por que ele estava procurando-o se poderia pedir ao Sawada ou qualquer outro desses? Eles com certeza não se negariam em ajudar e estariam dispostos a lutar com qualquer um que viesse pegá-lo.

- Porque você é orgulhoso o suficiente para não fazer isso.. - Não pode deixar de sorrir, Hibari considerava-se mesmo o seu inimigo? Óbvio que eles haviam passado por muitas situações que amigos convencionais não haviam passado, mas diferente das outras pessoas, Mukuro aproximava-se de Hibari mesmo ciente que ele jamais entenderia a dor de seu passado. Porque Hibari era diferente das outras pessoas..

Se ele soubesse pelo que o Mukuro passou, não sentiria pena ou criticaria.. Mas também não era como seus companheiros, que haviam passado por situações similares, que sentiram na pele serem abandonados por aqueles que deveriam protegê-los.. Hibari apenas não ligaria a mínima.. Não se comoveria, mas também não acharia que prolongar aquela dor seria sinal de fraqueza.. Ele diria apenas..

- Isso não é problema meu.. - Respondeu Hibari, notando Mukuro parecer satisfeito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O que estava acontecendo com ele para ele sorrir daquele jeito? Não ligava a mínima para os problemas que o Mukuro enfrentava, não eram seus problemas, não iria se envolver. Se o Mukuro fosse mesmo retirado da prisão, então aí sim o caçaria para poder exterminá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Você é maravilhoso.. - Disse Mukuro, mantendo aquela expressão de pura satisfação no rosto. Sabia que o orgulho de Hibari tornava-o previsível, suas respostas, gestos, ações, tudo.. Mas esse mesmo charme, tão previsível, não podia impedir do outro sentir algumas palpitações quando conversava com ele. Hibari era forte, mas não era forte para os outros, era forte para ele mesmo.. E mesmo que Mukuro pudesse derrotá-lo em uma luta, jamais seria capaz de derrotar aquele espírito orgulhoso e intocável, sempre distante.

- Maravilhoso..? - Hibari não entendeu, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Era algum tipo de elogio? Pois se era, não fazia questão alguma de receber elogios daquele cara irritante. Quem era ele para poder julgá-lo e elogiá-lo? Ou até mesmo para ofendê-lo? Fechou seus punhos, aquela conversa havia acabado ali. - Eu irei mordê-lo até a morte.. - Falou, levantando-se do sofá e pronto para ir para cima daquela ilusão, se naquele mundo ele nunca ficava exausto, então lutaria eternamente contra aquela ilusão até ser capaz de atingi-la.

- Kyouya.. - Mukuro levantou-se após Hibari, vendo-o preste a iniciar um combate. Não poderia deixá-lo fazer aquilo, não naquele momento.. O tempo que eles possuíam era tão curto.. Tão curto quanto o florescer de uma flor de cerejeira.. Se ele não desfrutasse desse tempo o máximo possível, não seria capaz de criar aquelas ilusões por algum tempo.. Ilusões sempre tão breves, mas tão belas..

Mukuro pisou em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de recepção, indo para cima de Hibari, fazendo-o se preparar para atacá-lo, mas tomando uma atitude totalmente inesperada. Diferente do que imaginava, Mukuro não atacou ou passou direto por ele como um holograma, pelo contrário, seu corpo se chocou contra o de Hibari e envolveu-o em um doce abraço, fechando seus braços em torno do corpo do menor, prendendo-o sem ser necessária muita força.

Pensou em reagir, mas era como da vez anterior, sentia aquele doce cheiro de cerejeira sendo exalado pelo corpo do outro, o calor e a maciez de sua pele, tudo real demais para ser uma ilusão. Odiava aquele cheiro, odiava aquele calor, odiava aquele corpo que lhe tocava e o fazia se sentir vivo e real em meio aquele mundo de ilusões onde não lhe eram permitidas as sensações.

Queria poder aproveitar a chance para socá-lo e feri-lo, mas acreditou que caso fizesse um movimento busco, aquelas sensações desapareceriam novamente e voltaria a aquele mundo vazio no qual estava vivendo. Mas.. Qual mundo era vazio? Aquele ou o mundo de onde havia vindo? Em qualquer um deles, por que aquele cheiro o fazia se sentir como se tudo fosse real? Por que mesmo depois de ter sido tão humilhado, não conseguia odiar o doce cheiro das flores?

Por que queria tanto se agarrar àquelas sensações? Sem entender, apenas encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Mukuro e esticou um pouco os seus braços, correspondendo aquele abraço tão sufocante e ainda assim, necessário. Sentiu seus próprios fios de cabelo deslizarem sobre sua face, incomodando-o um pouco, também sentiu seu coração, começar a bater acelerado, um calor atingir sua face e seu corpo começar a ficar pesado.

O maior acariciou de leve as costas do moreno, encostando sua cabeça na dele, puxando-o ainda para mais perto de si. Seus batimentos, tão acelerados quantos os de Hibari, causando um provável constrangimento entre ambos. O cheiro, quase imperceptível cheiro humano, exalado pelo outro, diferente daquele artificial cheiro de flores no qual possuía, era o cheiro que mais amava, o cheiro do Kyouya.

O silêncio reinou naquela sala que nem parecia mais importar, pois ambos estavam entretidos demais com aquelas singelas sensações que um proporcionava ao outro. Era um abraço, um abraço simples que não deveria possuir grandes significados, mas um abraço complexo o suficiente para fazê-los por um momento desejar parar o tempo. Hibari ouvia a respiração de Mukuro pela proximidade da face dele com seu ouvido, Mukuro sentia os batimentos cardíacos de Hibari devido ao corpo mirado do menor.

Não havia como negar, seus corpos estavam conectados, mesmo que por uma simples ilusão. A distância real parecia não separá-los naquele instante, permitindo ser impossível definir qual mundo era real e qual era uma ilusão. Mas apenas uma resposta era encontrada na mente daqueles dois, só era real quando estavam juntos. Só era viver quando estavam próximos um do outro, se fossem afastados, todos os dias passariam um atrás do outro sem significado algum, tudo seria falso e vazio.

- Eu.. - Hibari afastou-se um pouco, ainda não rompendo aquele abraço, apenas dando uma distância suficiente para poder olhar Mukuro nos olhos. E assim foi feito, o brilho daqueles olhos bicolor que revelavam aquelas duas cores distintas, vermelha e azul, capazes de dar mais profundidade e intensidade a tudo a sua volta. - Eu faço.. - Falou, com uma voz tímida, desviando o olhar para o lado.

Sabia que ao aceitar aquilo significava estar sendo manipulado por Mukuro, sabia que só se envolveria em problemas por cuidar do corpo dele até que ele se recuperasse.. Mas.. Se não fizesse isso, então.. Quando sairia daquela ilusão que estava vivendo? Aquela ilusão que foi criada no dia que seus olhos se encontraram com aquele vermelho tão intenso quanto o seu próprio sangue e aquelas cerejeiras inundaram o salão, fazendo-o perder o rumo e temer sua própria realidade. Queria poder tocá-lo de verdade e talvez assim, recuperar seu mundo..

Os olhos bicolores se fecharam por alguns instantes, apreciando apenas por mais alguns segundos aquele gentil abraço. Em seguida, voltou a olhar o jovem em seus braços, sentindo uma estranha felicidade ao ouvir aquela resposta. Levantou um dos braços e segurou o rosto de Hibari, deslizando seu polegar por aqueles finos lábios, tentando registrar a sensação de tocar naquela imaculada pele. Aquilo deixava o outro ainda mais constrangido, ser tocado daquele jeito por aquele cara e não ser capaz de apresentar resistência..

Não que realmente desejasse apresentar qualquer tipo de resistência, gostava da sensação de ser tocado pelo outro, mesmo odiando admitir isso para si mesmo. Aquela caricia no seu rosto, aquele olhar tão direto e apaixonado o deixavam constrangido, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de contato físico.. Sendo mais sincero, não estava acostumado com nenhum tipo de contato físico, por isso, mantinha seu olhar desviado, evitando de encará-lo.

- Obrigado.. - Sussurrou Mukuro, abaixando um pouco o seu rosto e levando-o de encontro com o de Hibari. Tocou seus lábios com o dele com estranha delicadeza, roçando-os de leve, dando-o assim um beijo. Pôde sentir a respiração do outro parar, demonstrando o quão surpreso e assustado estava com aquela atitude. Pensou em prosseguir, aprofundar aquele beijo, provar do gosto dos lábios do outro depois de estar a tanto tempo desejando fazê-lo, se não havia rejeição do Hibari, então poderia continuar, não é?

- Mukuro.. - Hibari falou em um tom baixo, quase que para si mesmo, afastando um pouco o seu rosto após aquele selar de lábios. Não esperava por aquilo, não se sentia confiante o suficiente para beijar a pessoa que tinha perturbado-o de tantas formas. Era.. Confuso demais..

O tempo estava preste a se extinguir, mesmo se começasse a avançar agora, apenas sumiria deixando o outro perdido e não era isso que planejava. Eles teriam tempo o suficiente quando o corpo de Mukuro fosse resgatado, passariam tempo o suficiente junto para despertarem aquelas sensações um no outro, mas até lá, devia ser paciente. Aproveitou a leve perturbação que Hibari apresentava devido ao beijo e empurrou-o um pouco, forçando-o a se sentar naquele sofá.

Curvou-se sobre ele, fazendo o menor instintivamente fechar os seus olhos cor azuis acinzentados. Acariciou mais uma vez aquela pele e aproximou sua face, notando o outro se retrair diante da possibilidade de mais um beijo, porém apenas depositou um beijo em sua testa, empurrando alguns fios de cabelo para trás. Estava forçando-o demais desde o primeiro encontro e agora permitiria que ele começasse a se abrir e aceitá-lo no seu próprio ritmo.

Logo, rompeu qualquer contato físico com o líder do comitê disciplinar, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e olhá-lo surpreso. Porém, Mukuro apenas retribuiu aquele olhar com um sorriso gentil, caminhando em direção da porta da sala. Hibari esticou sem braço, tentando alcançá-lo, mas mais uma vez ele havia ficado intocado, uma ilusão na meia de tantas daquele vazio mundo.

- Mukuro, espere..! - Falou Hibari, tinha que impedi-lo de ir assim! Como ele poderia simplesmente sumir desse jeito agora sem dar explicações? Sem falar o que havia sido aquilo? Como ele poderia abandoná-lo mais uma vez naquele mundo vazio? Mukuro apenas olhou-o com um pouco de tristeza, tinha que ir e Hibari sabia disso, seu tempo havia acabado, não possuía forças para manter aquela ilusão tão real novamente. - Por que.. flores de cerejeiras..? - Perguntou um pouco emburrado, mas ainda com o olhar sobre o outro, que pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Cerejeiras..? - Comentou pensativo, era a primeira vez que lhe faziam essa pergunta. Claro que havia um motivo para tê-las escolhido como sua criação e fonte do poder de abrir as portas para todos os outros mundos. Somente Hibari para perguntar algo assim, não pode deixar de sorrir. - Porque elas são as primeiras flores a desabrochar na primavera e quando estão no seu ápice, caem.. Como as ilusões, são a primeira impressão que obtemos, elas podem ser belíssimas, mas não duram muito.. Logo, desaparecem e deixam apenas o vazio.. - Ilusões e flores de cerejeiras, a primeira coisa que vemos, adquirem majestosa forma e depois desaparecem..

Não pode deixar de ficar impressionado com aquelas palavras, as flores de cerejeiras eram idênticas aos momentos que vivia com o Mukuro. Ele havia sido a primeira coisa que viu antes de notar o quão vazio era o seu próprio mundo, havia deixado-o marcado-o com o seu ápice, fazendo-o afundar na vergonha e depois havia desaparecido, deixando-o se perder naquela imensa ilusão.

- Mas, Kyouya.. - Chamou Mukuro, despertando Hibari de seus pensamentos e notando que ele havia aberto a porta que levava para aquele mundo escuro e vazio como era por fora da janela, um mundo que as cerejeiras haviam desabrochado no dia que conheceu o Kyouya e caído depois que ele se foi. - Você me fez querer.. Ser mais do que uma simples cerejeira.. Me fez querer que as coisas durassem mais do que um momento.. Me fez querer te ver mais e mais uma vez, não cair antes do verão.. Fazer as coisas durarem mais.. - Sorriu, um sorriso com poucos significados, mas puro, lançando-se naquele mundo vasto e escuro, deixando Kyouya para trás naquela pequena sala.

Logo, a luz veio da janela, era de manhã mais uma vez. O cansaço se revelou presente e foi capaz de sentir suas tonfas presas em seu cinto, manteve-se sentado por mais alguns segundos naquele confortável sofá, ainda com o olhar voltado para a porta. Mukuro estava preso naquele mundo vazio e Hibari igualmente preso naquela ilusão, somente juntos fariam o mundo voltar a ter significado, ser mais do que um curto ápice da estação, pois sozinhos ele seria apenas os galhos secos das cerejeiras depois que as flores caem, a completa escuridão.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, cambaleando um pouco, indo em direção da janela e olhando para fora. Deveriam ser umas seis e meia da manhã, olhou para o pátio da frente da escola, lá havia apenas umas poucas árvores de cerejeiras que mais pareciam mortas com a ausência de suas flores. Também havia uma menina, a garota do tapa-olho, parecendo olhar para janela de Hibari, provavelmente a responsável por trazer a ilusão de Mukuro até ali.

Ele apenas manteve-se observando, notando-a parecer animada e virar as costas, dirigindo-se a saída da escola, cruzando com Tetsuya, que agora caminhava para o interior do prédio, observando a menina, mas não repreendendo-a por entrar ali no local sem autorização. Toda aquela ilusão que havia acabado de viver não deveria ter durado mais de uma hora, mas parecia ter sido bem mais.. Pois apenas naqueles pequenos minutos que passou com Mukuro, sua forma de ver as coisas havia mudado completamente, assim como o curto tempo que as cerejeiras ficam desabrochadas muda a forma que as pessoas vêem a primavera.. E agora, ele sabia.. Quando chegasse a hora, estaria ali para ajudar Mukuro e juntos, tornar as coisas a sua volta reais..

Fim~

Notas da autora:  
Caso eu receba cinco reviews (Elogios e criticas dessa fanfic, basta apertar o simbolozinho aqui em baixo e escrever o seu comentário) eu irei publicar uma continuação dessa fanfic, contando a história dos dias que o Hibari cuidou do corpo do Mukuro.

Deixe um review, isso me ajuda a saber em quais pontos devo melhorar e assim trazer mais belas fanfics para cá.


End file.
